Fate
by Baby-Starlight
Summary: sasusaku Do you believe in fate...do you think that fate would lead you to happiness?...well here's a story about 2 people...a girl and a boy...who have never met and fate brings them together and there names are...sasuke and sakura...plez read! plez!


Fate…

Do you believe in fate... do you think that fate would lead you to happiness?...well here's a story about two people…a girl and a boy… who have never met and fate brings them together….there names are…sasuke and sakura…this story begins now…

Sakura and ino

"Hey sakura?!" Said a girl name ino. "What?" sakura said really annoyed. "When are we leaving?!?!" "In a while!" "You said that 30 minute's ago!" ino whined. "Well I promise that it will be a while now calm down! Gosh!" Yelled sakura. "Gosh! Fine. I'll just watch some t.v…" and ino went into the living room.

_5 mins. L8ter…_

"Ok I'm ready…" "Finally what took you so long?" "…I had to do something…" hesitating…. Sakura just sighed and said "let's just go…" "Fine"

"Hey ino…" "Yea?" "Where are we going?" It's a secret" "well maybe u should just tell me!" "Maybe I shouldn't!" "Whatever…" then they kept on walking and walking and walking until ino said, "Were here!" Sakura looked up. "Were going to a dance?" "Yup! And hinata and tenten should be here because we are going to sing!" Then sakura's eyes widened in shock "WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!" "No I'm not crazy! You're the singer" ino said grinning. "I am totally not singing! Go find another person!" And sakura was about to turn and walk away but then ino said, "Plez! Be an awesome friend!! Plez!!" Sakura got irritated and just said "fine! But only once! Can't believe I'm doing this…." "Well let's go!" and they went in the building.

Sasuke, naruto, shikamaru, and neji

"Now tell me why are we here again?" Asked shikamaru. "Because my friend said that she was going to play here! She said that her friend is going to sing and there going to play a song." "HN I just hope that it would be over soon because I'm getting bored already." Said sasuke.

Sakura, ino, tenten, and hinata

"Well this is it…this is totally going to suck…" said sakura trying to take deep breaths to calm herself from stage freight. "Well this is just for fun pretend that we are having our usual concerts from a while back when we were a band." Said ino. "Ino…that was 8 year's ago…" said tenten. "…well I'm just trying to calm ourselves!!" Yelled ino. "Shut up you guys!!" Half yelled hinata. "Are you girls' ready cause you guys are on right now?!" Said the guy that they don't know… "Yea we are…" and they started to go up stage.

Sasuke, naruto, shikamaru, and neji

"Hey that's them!" Said naruto. Sasuke had his eyes closed and he opened them. He saw a pink-haired girl that had the microphone and she looked a bit nervous. He just smirked and thought hm…that pink-haired girl looks pretty cute…I wonder if that's naruto-baka's friend…

"Now shut up people there going to play!" yelled naruto. "hn" "…" "Whatever…"

Both…

"Arigato people that are here tonight…we are going to sing Momo No Hanabira…here we go!" sakura said into the microphone. Sakura was the singer. Hinata was drums. Tenten and ino were guitarist and backup singers.

And the song began to play…

Yurayura mau kono atatakai hi wa  
Anata to deatta hi no you ni  
Yurayura... omoide wo todokeru  
Kitto kitto rainen mo sono saki mo  
Koko de machiawase shiteru wa  
Kitto kitto... atashi wo todokeru  
Chiisana karada de girigiri made senobi shite  
Anata no hoho ni yasashiku kiss wo suru

dore hodo itoshii to omotta n darou  
Namida ga deru kurai taisetsu ni omoitsudzuketeru  
Dore hodo mata aeru to omotta n darou  
Momo no hanabira tenohira kara koboreru tabi  
Anata wo kanjiru no

Yurayura mau aoi sora umetsukusu hodo  
Sakurairo de ippai  
Yurayura... hayaku aitai yo  
Zutto zutto... rainen mo sono saki mo  
Koko de machibouke shiteru wa  
Zutto zutto... anata ni aitai  
Gyutto dakishimete "chiisana, omae" tte  
Anata ga ookii n desho? mou chotto kono mama...

Dore hodo ai shiteru to omotta n darou  
Namida ga deru kurai hontou wa soba ni itai no  
Dore hodo otona ni naritai to omotta n darou  
Momo no hanabira anata ga kureru tabi  
Mune ga kyun to naru yo

Momo no hanabira...

Ima soba ni iru koto ga ureshii kara  
Ima koko ni iru jikan wo taisetsu ni shitai kara  
Te o hanasu toki mo egao da yo  
Seiippai no egao de iru yo 

And the song was finished… everyone was clapping. They really liked the song. Sakura waved to them and they went to the backstage.

Sasuke, naruto, shikamaru, and neji

"Never new they could sing that well…" said naruto in shock. Sasuke shikamaru and neji nodded. "Hey do you guys want to meet them? I'll have my friend tenten introduce them to us…" said naruto. "hn" "…" "Whatever…" said sasuke, shikamaru, and neji. But they didn't show that they were really eager to meet them. And they started to go backstage.

Sakura ino tenten and hinata

"wow that was a great performance! It was like when we were a band again…" said ino. "yea I mean that felt great!" said hinata. "yup! my friend naruto came and his friends. It was so cool! Will meet them when we are done k guys?" "ok!" they said and continued to get dressed into there regular close.

knock, knock

"hey someone's knocking at the door…" said sakura. "come in!" said hinata. The door opened and someone said "hey tenten its been a while huh?" tenten was in shock. She turned around and said "naruto? Wow! How long has it been? 3 years?" "yea it really has been a long time." And they hugged each other…(it's a friendly hug…nothing more…) then naruto said " who are your friends?" asked naruto. "oh this is sakura haruno" tenten said pointing to the pink-haired girl. "hi!" she said giving one of her best smiles. "and that's ino yamanaka." "hey what's up?" "and that's hinata hyuuga" "hi" "nice to meet you guys….girls…" said naruto. "and who are your friends?" tenten said looking behind him. "oh this is sasuke Uchiha." "hn…" "that's his word… and that's shikamaru…" "…" "he's lazy…and that's neji…" "whatever" "he's like the serious type… we're in a band called shadow darkness" he said. "wow that's awesome! So you guys are famous?" said sakura. "yea were the top 5" said sasuke. "wow…well we were in a band about 8 year's ago." "wow that long?!" "yup we were called cherry arrow" said sakura smiling. "why did you guys stop being a band?" asked neji. " cause people started to annoy us then we just quit." Said ino. "well you guys should be a band again" said shikamaru. "well now that you mentioned it…maybe we will." Said ino. "hehe…well we have to get going we have school tomorrow." "ok well we just moved here so we have school tomorrow too. l8terz!" "bye!" said the girls. Sasuke and sakura stared into each other's eyes "sakura! Let's go!!" yelled ino. "sasuke!! We have to go now!!" yelled naruto. "ok…bye…" they both said to each other…

when they looked into each others eyes they knew somehow that they were going to meet again but they didn't know that it was fate that was leading them to be together….and this is the end of chapter 1……..

well how was it?!! Was it cool? Not cool? Stupid? Awesome? Well plez review and tell me if I should continue and see if it was great or not! Well l8terz!! Bye!!


End file.
